


Теория и практика ведовства

by michigun



Category: New Blood (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Gen, I've lost control of my life, It started as a joke, Witches
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7904431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michigun/pseuds/michigun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>список того, о чем не писали в "гарри поттере"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. магия для начинающих и продолжающих

**Author's Note:**

> guys i'm really sorry that my english totally sucks and i can't translate this for you because in some way i'm proud of this?? because rash is a witch and stefan makes stupid harry potter references?? and they are desperetly in love but also in denial?? ugh i can't even

он помнит одну сцену из "гарри поттера" - миссис уизли хозяйничает на кухне, и почти всю работу за нее делают чары, овощи режутся сами, посуду драит волшебная щетка. ему было лет двенадцать, совсем как гарри в фильме, и идея не мыть посуду показалась ему страшно заманчивой, но все обошлось парой разбитых чашек и торжественной конфискацией "волшебной палочки" - тонкой яблоневой ветки, которую стефан обстругал и на которой выжег папиной зажигалкой свои инициалы.  
стефан думает об этом, увлеченно наблюдая за рашем. раш любит работать руками, и, откровенно говоря, у него какой-то пунктик насчет уборки, а еще он обожает мыть посуду, и кто стефан такой, чтобы ему мешать.  
у раша нет волшебной палочки. он попытался как-то объяснить стефану, что такое артефакты и зачем они нужны, но стефан отвлекся, начал задавать совсем другие вопросы, и раш принялся отвечать на них, поэтому про палочки и другие артефакты они забыли, но стефан усвоил одно - настоящие ведьмы колдуют голыми руками.  
нельзя сказать, что фейерверки из кончиков пальцев и столбы жидкого пламени его не удивляют, но после всех фильмов про магию ждешь как раз примерно такого, а с тем уровнем, на который поднялось качество спецэффектов, можешь даже представить это все вполне ясно. гораздо больше его удивляет, как стихия, которая может, кажется, стереть с карты весь лондон, умещается в стенах их квартиры. ощущение такое, словно яичницу жарят на ядерной боеголовке.  
у них нет волшебной щетки, и овощи не режутся сами, но стефан замечает, как раш беззвучно шевелит губами - и по комнате перестают гулять сквозняки. как поводит перед собой рукой, словно от кого-то отгораживаясь, - и становится теплее. но даже это не настоящая магия. настоящая магия скрывается в двух крайних кухонных шкафах, нижнем и верхнем - наверху ингредиенты, которые стефан вряд ли сам отличил бы от обычных приправ, внизу - готовые зелья.  
\- разве для этого не нужен открытый огонь? - стефан подпирает голову рукой. он сидит за обеденным столом и смотрит на спину раша. раш в белой рубашке с небрежно закатанными рукавами.  
\- конечно, - раш не оборачивается, но стефан догадывается, что он улыбается. - и чугунный котел.  
раш варит зелья на электрической плите, в маленькой блестящей кастрюле из нержавеющей стали. он включает вытяжку, помешивает варево силиконовой лопаткой - это все не совсем похоже на то, как стефан представлял себе магию, и в "гарри поттере" имело значение даже направление помешивания зелья, но раша такие вещи не беспокоят. зато он высчитывает дни по лунному календарю и собирает многие ингредиенты сам - это важно.  
они с лейлой учились у своей матери, а та у своего деда, а тот у тетки - у ведьм нет школ, хотя некоторые набирают себе учеников и отдают их потом в подмастерья.  
\- продают, - уточняет раш, не меняясь в лице.  
он не очень любит рассказывать про ведьм, там не все так гладко и здорово, как стефану хотелось бы представлять, и нет своих косых аллей и гоблинских банков - ведьмы живут среди людей и хранят деньги в "барклиз".  
\- и никаких кусающихся книг? - спрашивает стефан.  
\- даже летающих, - раш постукивает лопаткой по краю кастрюли. - и мантии никто не носит.  
он разливает варево по маленьким бутылкам - оно густое, темно-лилового цвета и жирно блестит в свете ламп.  
\- для чего оно, - стефан тянется к одной бутылке, чтобы стереть с горлышка каплю. раш хватает его за запястье и сжимает так крепко, что мгновенно немеют пальцы.  
\- дурман, - медленно произносит раш. - морок.  
\- и ты варишь его на нашей кухне, - стефан пытается шутить, но раш все еще стискивает его руку.  
\- помогает сбить со следа, - раш наконец разжимает пальцы. - тебе тоже пригодится, когда в следующий раз пойдешь под прикрытием.  
часть бутылок раш прячет в шкаф, часть оставляет на столе - утром их уже нет. иногда такое случается, и стефан не спрашивает, куда они пропадают, потому что не хочет заставлять раша лгать.  
а в остальном все замечательно. стефан почти привык к магии.


	2. побочные эффекты есть у всего хорошего (и плохого)

у стефана есть список того, о чем не писали в "гарри поттере", и он стремится к бесконечности. кроме того, что ведьмы не пользуются волшебными палочками и не учатся в закрытых школах, там еще с полсотни фактов, и время от времени раш подкидывает ему что-нибудь новенькое. почему-то именно сейчас стефан вспоминает самое глупое: нет никаких волшебных сладостей. прыгающих шоколадок и всего такого - никто в здравом уме не будет есть чары, если не хочет, чтобы эти чары отразились и на нем.   
раш не встает с постели второй день. об этом роулинг тоже не писала, потому что, она, очевидно, даже дальше от магии, чем прямо сейчас стефан: магия не берется из воздуха. магия идет изнутри, она вытягивает силы из тела, и за каждое заклятие ведьма платит свою цену.   
стефан не знает, за что сейчас расплачивается раш. иногда он уходит куда-то ночью, возвращается еще до рассвета, и они не говорят об этом, потому что раш лжет из рук вон плохо, а правду говорить не может или не хочет. стефан не настаивает, хотя иногда ему очень хочется трясти раша за плечи, пока вся правда не высыпется из него слово за словом. иногда - это прямо сейчас. он помогает рашу сесть и подает стакан, и раш морщится, потому что вода холодная. наверное, от нее ноют зубы.   
\- не знаю, что делать с твоей одеждой, - бормочет стефан. раш приподнимает брови.   
стефан нашел его вчера утром в гостиной - раш сидел на полу, привалившись к креслу, и пол под ним был грязным. комья земли, сажа и бурые хлопья высохшей крови. раш не был ранен. или был, но излечился - несколько раз стефан видел, как порезы затягивались на нем за считанные секунды.   
дело, конечно, не в рубашке и джинсах и даже не в пятнах на обивке кресла. стефан не знает, что делать с рашем и его ночными вылазками и всеми недоговорками, которые за ними тянутся.   
\- нужно сжечь, - это первые слова, которые говорит ему раш за последние полтора дня.   
стефан гладит его по холодному лбу и выходит из спальни.


	3. передача магии воздушно-капельным путем

себе стефан берет пинту светлого, лейле - стаут. несколько минут они молчат, лейла пьет пиво, а он любуется ей, потому что она чертовски красива даже после смены в больнице.   
\- как дела у раша? - она отставляет бокал в сторону.   
стефан пожимает плечами. с лейлой он об этом не разговаривал. он знает, что она тоже ведьма, потому что ему сказал раш, и она, наверное, знает, что он знает, но когда они видятся, стефан избегает этой темы и не может объяснить себе, почему.   
она могла бы рассказать, куда пропадает ночами раш.   
\- он заболел, - наконец говорит стефан.   
лейла хмурится, но ничего не говорит, и ему приходится продолжить:   
\- сейчас уже лучше, он вернулся на работу, но пару дней просто лежал. не двигался и не разговаривал.   
она смотрит на стефана очень внимательно, так внимательно, что у него пересыхает во рту.   
\- постарайся не заразиться.   
это странный совет - как будто можно подхватить магию воздушно-капельным путем. 

\- не совсем, - объясняет раш тем же вечером, он поправился и, кажется, пришел наконец в себя, потому что готовит ужин, когда стефан возвращается из паба. - теоретически магию можно подарить, обменять и украсть.   
стефан устраивается на своем любимом месте за столом: так он может смотреть на спину раша.   
\- кому угодно? - стефан кладет голову на скрещенные руки.   
\- другой ведьме, - раш оглядывается на него через плечо. - мама рассказывала нам, а ей рассказывала сестра ее дедушки, что раньше, когда ведьмы жили общинами...   
\- а они жили общинами?   
\- почти как в "гарри поттере", - раш его, кажется, поддразнивает.   
\- и магию дарили или обменивали? - стефану трудно в это поверить, он слабо представляет, как магию можно оторвать от ведьмы и снова к ней приклеить, и он ждет, что раш рассмеется и назовет его доверчивым придурком.   
\- да, вырезали надпочечники и пересаживали их другой ведьме, - говорит раш не моргнув глазом.   
стефан размышляет над этим какое-то время.   
\- я думал, нужно сердце, - наконец признается он, потому что если магия и становилась в сказках кровавой, все всегда охотились за сердцами.   
раш приподнимает крышку сковородки, и из-под нее вырывается облако густого ароматного пара. на мгновение он окутывает раша, словно живой.   
\- все равно какая-то глупость, - решительно подытоживает стефан. - лейла велела не заразиться от тебя, про пересадку магии она не говорила.   
\- лейла, - повторяет раш непонятным голосом и оборачивается к стефану. - ты разговаривал с ней?   
\- сказал, что ты плохо себя чувствуешь.   
какое-то время раш молчит, только сосредоточенно перемешивает содержимое сковороды.   
\- она говорила не про пересадку, - наконец соглашается он, но больше ничего не говорит.   
ужинают они в неуютной тишине, стефан пытается рассказать про работу или похвалить еду, но раша будто выключили, он разглядывает свои руки и ни на что не отвечает.   
\- ну а про что тогда она говорила, - недовольно бормочет стефан. его очередь мыть посуду, и раш все еще не ушел с кухни, пусть и молчит, как язык проглотил. - не про родовое же проклятие?   
раш только коротко тихо смеется. совсем не весело.


	4. я прочитал пользовательское соглашение и согласен с его условиями

последние несколько дней (недель, месяцев, или десяток лет, стефан сбился и плохо помнит) вокруг очень тихо. словно всё - улицы, дома, даже мебель и книги на полках - накрыло глухим шерстяным одеялом. стефану тяжело двигаться, хочется спать, он как медведь, проснувшийся среди зимы. лондонская погода. солнце встает поздно и садится рано, не поднимается высоко, и его все равно не видно за облаками.   
\- когда ведьмы жили общинами, - бормочет он в трубку, и раш на том конце провода, кажется смеется, если это не помехи, - они, наверное, управляли погодой и могли останавливать войны.   
раш согласно мычит - стефан представляет его очень ясно, вплоть до капель дождя на рукавах пальто. раш на работе, на выезде, и ему не полагается разговаривать по телефону, но стефан все равно ему звонит, чтобы не уснуть в автобусе.   
\- но не делали этого, потому что люди должны разбираться со своим дерьмом сами, - стефан глубоко в этом убежден. - хотя я не отказался бы от одного заклинания сейчас, знаешь.   
\- какого же, - раш, должно быть, отошел от инспектора сэндса, чтобы поговорить.   
\- чтобы выглянуло солнце, - стефан не собирался говорить так жалобно, но уж что есть.   
\- можно договориться с ветром, чтобы он разогнал облака, - кажется, раш говорит серьезно. - мой дедушка это умел.   
\- твой дедушка был заклинателем дождя, - шепчет стефан восхищенно.   
раш снова смеется, это не счастливый хохот, просто мягкое покашливание, но стефан притирается к трубке щекой и довольно улыбается. в последнее время раш редко смеется и часто не ночует дома - это обратная пропорциональная зависимость. что-то происходит, может, в магическом мире или с самим рашем, но раш не говорит об этом стефану, даже когда стефан спрашивает прямо. это самое паршивое. стефан понимает, что раш пытается от чего-то его уберечь, и это все еще самое паршивое.   
\- я приготовлю лазанью, - говорит стефан, когда в трубке становится тихо.   
раш обещает купить вина, будто у них какой-то праздник, и стефан не против, он любит праздники, и сейчас, в тихую октябрьскую погоду, ему это особенно нужно.   
он добирается до дома. он очень устал, неожиданно устал, хотя сегодня был не то чтобы тяжелый день, и он думает, что приляжет на диван на пару минут, но проходит две минуты, десять, полчаса, и он уже не спит, но не может открыть глаза и не может пошевелиться, будто проснулся только во сне.   
раш возвращается через пару часов. стефан слышит, как он вздыхает, чувствует, что он накрывает его пледом. на кухне льется вода, и стефан хочет извиниться, потому что сегодня его очередь готовить ужин и он пообещал лазанью, но он все еще не может проснуться.   
стефан спит. стефан не просыпается.


	5. ведьмин огонек - это выдумка фей

стефан идет. он устал, у него подгибаются ноги, и больше всего на свете ему хочется лечь и немного отдохнуть, но здесь холодно, и если он уснет, то вряд ли проснется.   
коридор стал шире, теперь стефан не дотягивается до стен, даже раскинув в стороны руки. потолок теряется где-то в темноте над его головой. звуки шагов тонут в глухой тишине, хотя от стен, холодных и гладких, рикошетом должно отлетать эхо. стефан идет очень долго.   
он слышит раша - не снаружи, откуда-то изнутри, будто раш говорит прямо в его голове. раш разговаривает сам с собой и с лейлой и иногда зовет его по имени, и стефан хочет сказать, что слышит его, но губы не слушаются, рот открывается беззвучно, и он просто идет дальше.   
раш с лейлой спорят. он никогда не слышал, чтобы они ругались, но сейчас у лейлы звенит голос, и стефану немного лестно, потому что она волнуется за него, но гораздо больше она волнуется за раша - не нужно быть умным, чтобы это понять.   
\- я надеялась, ты знал, на что шел, - говорит она.   
\- я знал, - говорит раш, и его голос звучит так, будто в нем что-то сломалось.   
стефан чувствует прикосновение к своей руке - оно ощущается странно, как через толстое одеяло, и стефан пытается расправить пальцы, сжать руку, но прикосновение ускользает.   
\- я не крал и не брал в долг, - продолжает раш громче. - я платил.   
лейла отвечает совсем неразборчиво, их голоса отдаляются, и стефан хочет попросить их остаться. одному здесь совсем неуютно.   
он привык к полутьме коридора, но к холоду привыкнуть не выходит. по босым ногам скользит сквозняк, и стефан идет быстрее, чтобы хоть немного согреться, обхватывает себя за плечи, пританцовывает и подпрыгивает. изо рта вырывается пар. стефан устал, и каждый шаг даётся ему все тяжелее. он никогда в жизни так не хотел лечь на холодный бетонный пол.   
где-то далеко хлопает дверь.   
\- она очень зла на меня, - признается раш. - и есть за что.   
стефан хочет услышать что-нибудь еще, он не настаивает на объяснениях, ему просто нравится слышать голос раша, но снова становится тихо.   
спустя какое-то время стефан перестает мерзнуть. сначала ему кажется, что он наконец привык, но еще через несколько шагов он понимает, что в коридоре стало теплее. он ускоряет шаг. где-то впереди, за поворотом, что-то мигает и светится, но он не успевает догнать. он бежит, спотыкается, разбивает колени и снова бежит, но свет ускользает от него. становится жарко. стефану нечем дышать. ноги вязнут в мягкой, рыхлой земле, вокруг щиколоток собирается вода. стефан приваливается к дереву и переводит дыхание, и острый, пряный запах ночного леса кружит ему голову.   
стефана мутит. он сгибается пополам, тяжело валится на колени - земля под ним влажная и теплая, он зарывается в нее пальцами, зарывается все глубже и глубже. ему хочется лечь. вырыть в земле яму и лечь в нее.   
из-за облаков выглядывает луна, круглая и желтая, как совиный глаз. в лесу оглушительно тихо. так быть не должно.   
\- стефан, - это раш. он рядом, не в его голове, и стефан поднимает голову, чтобы посмотреть на него.   
он снова на бетонном полу. стены и потолок теряются в темноте. справа, за своей спиной, стефан слышит, как звонко разбиваются о пол капли, как эхо раскатывается вокруг, словно круги по воде.  
капли уже собрались в небольшую лужицу, темную, маслянисто блестящую лужу крови. они падают все чаще, превращаются в тонкую прерывистую струйку, и лужа разрастается. стефан пятится прочь от ее края.   
\- раш? - голос едва подчиняется ему, но эхо подхватывает, уносит его под потолок.   
\- пей, - просит раш. он сидит напротив, скрестив по-детски ноги, и сжимает кулак. кровь течет теперь ровно, широкой лентой, и лужа расползается так быстро, что стефан не успевает отойти. она захлестывает его ноги.   
\- я не могу, - бормочет стефан.  
раш не отвечает. его пошатывает, и стефан думает, что он потерял, наверное, уже достаточно крови и если просидит здесь еще немного, то умрет.   
\- может, ты просто как следует меня ущипнешь, и я проснусь? - стефан очень на это надеется, но раш с улыбкой качает головой и протягивает ему руку. кровь капает с пальцев.  
стефан наклоняется и прижимается к его ладони открытым ртом. кровь на вкус такая же, какой он ее помнит после перелома носа в тринадцать лет, когда она стекала по носоглотке прямо в горло, но ее много, гораздо больше, чем тогда, и стефан жмурится, потому что его тошнит.   
\- пей, - повторяет раш. стефан давится, но глотает и глотает, и она стекает по его подбородку, и раш говорит громче, вторую руку положив ему на грудь, - этот человек - мой. в нем - моя кровь. я забираю его.   
стефан хочет что-то ответить, но у него сами собой закрываются глаза, и раш гладит его по голове, и стефан так сильно хочет спать, что у него нет сил говорить. 

рука у раша забинтована до локтя. он выглядит посеревшим, осунувшимся, будто несколько ночей мучился бессонницей, и стефан боится спрашивать, сколько прошло времени.   
\- я вернулся, - он пытается улыбнуться. во рту все еще солоно от крови, язык липнет к нёбу, и накатывает слабая тошнота.   
раш треплет его по волосам здоровой рукой и кивает.   
\- я знаю.   
стефан осторожно садится. тошнота отступает, и он в своей спальне, значит, раш перенес его из гостиной.   
\- ты меня вытащил.   
раш ничего не отвечает, не улыбается, только коротко сжимает его руку и отходит.   
\- ты, наверное, проголодался, - говорит он, застыв в дверях. - я разогрею лазанью.   
стефан кивает. он не хочет есть, но это лучше, чем лежать одному в спальне.


End file.
